Phantom Dragruler Overlord
Facebolt: Overlord This Facebolt is Dark in Color with Green ring-like sparks coming out. It is filled with light to blind the enemies once they hit the Facebolt or if The Facebolt hits the opponent, it is good for attacking too as it weakens its opponent with its darkness. In the Facebolt shows a tattooed Black Dragon. It is made out of Platinum so that it can contain its darkness. Energy Ring: Overlord This Energy Ring is also Dark Black. It has 4 smooth sides with curved lines to increase balance so that it could help it with making a direct attack. The lines are in a light blue color. This Energy Ring also controls Darkness when it gets hit. Instead of blinding its opponent, it creates dark balls which fall from the sky to hit it. If one ball is about to hit Phantom Dragruler Overlord, there is an invisible wall which pops up to defend itself meaning that it has a lot of defense. Fusion Wheel: Phantom Dragruler Majesty Nova is a 4D-type Fusion Wheel with 3 Parts like Fusion Hades and Cosmic Pegasis. Its rubber frame is in a dark purple in color, its Metal Frame is in a Dark Blue and its core is in a Black color. Rubber Frame: Phantom The Rubber Frame is in a white color and it has 2 modes. Defense mode is where the dark blue rubber Frame surrounds the energy ring, making it have even more defense against high beys. But it could be an attack mode for shorter beys. Attack mode is where the dark blue rubber fits below, inside the Metal Frame, making it an attack mode for higher beys but defense mode for lower beys. It is very wide with the size of 50 MM. The rubber frame is a dark blue color. Metal Frame: Phantom The 'Phantom' Metal Frame is a very Wide Metal frame with the size of 50 MM. It is covered with clean and sharp edges like a shield. It creates more heaviness and more attack due to its wideness. When Delta Shield is at 160 or any other higher height, the Majesty Wheel starts showing some offensive skills with its clean rigged edges at the end of the Fusion Wheel which is pointing upwards. It has 2 modes by flipping the Metal Frame. Once you flip the Metal Frame, you might get the shields pointing down, that shows that it is in defense mode due to the strong shields blocking the spin track. It has a low chance of scraping the stadium floor unless its Spin Track changes height to a high height. Its attack mode when the 'Phantom' Metal Frame's Shields is pointing upwards. Once the opponent has been sended flying, it can use its pointy shields to damage the opponent's Fusion Wheel. It allows it to spin right and left to change its skills. Its a darkish purple color. Core: Dragruler It is completely out of plastic. The Nova Core is an advanced, smooth, circular Core with an paladin-armor-like detail. It is designed to hold Majesty's Metal Frame and Rubber Frame in place. Interesting about it though, is that on its underside, it showcases various pattern-like designs, one of them has three Paladin Helmets facing the handle. Which is going at a left-ward motion. Spin Track: DS160 Dominator Shield 160 is based on Gravity Destroyer's/Perseus' Armor Defense 145. Instead it shows a cylinder-like shield with pointy and sharp rigged lines horizontally to make itself move around quicker to either attack or to evade the attack quicker. It has a gimmick where it can change height modes. By twisting the ring below, it shows you the heights. The heights are, 95, 120, 145, 160 and 225. Its color is a dark purple Performance Tip: RDWF Rubber Defense Wide Flat (RDF) is a Balance-based Performance Tip which is like Death Quetzalcoatl's Rubber Defense Flat. RDWF combines traits from RS, RSF, WF, and WD to form a Performance Tip that combines Attacking power with Defensive and Stamina capabilities. It also borrows design elements from the aforementioned Tips. Which include, the wide and circular shape like WD, the Flat Tip of RSF, as well as RS's tall height for the tip (its WD-like shape is 8mm, while its flat tip is 2mm for a total height of 10mm for the Tip). RD\WF's wide and circular shape makes it resemble WD for the most part, but at its bottom appears a smaller circle-like protrusion which makes a circular gap, with a Flat Tip on it that sticks out. Due to this, the WD-like shape gently covers the Flat Tip partially; allowing for some defensive aptitude. The Flat Tip while being made of rubber and plastic, gives the Beyblade its maximum Attack potential. Contradicting RDWF's high amount of rubber contact, RDF actually holds decent Stamina, about as much spin time as RS has, not to mention that the WD-like ring makes RDF far more stable than RS, making the latter seem obsolete. However, RDWF mostly moves very aggressively, keeping RS from obscurity. Its color is black.